1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet, and more particularly to a single lever faucet with spray, wherein a diverter valve is mounted outside a faucet body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lever faucet is usually used in the bath and kitchen facility for providing a suitable water temperature, and the cold and hot water is controlled by a lever. When connecting a spray gun to the lever faucet, another lever is needed to operate the water that discharged from the water outlet tube or the spray gun, such arrangement is inconvenient, and due to the gravity of the lever or the water pressure, the lever is likely to be switched back automatically to turn on the faucet, making the water flow from the faucet.
Therefore, a chamber is formed in the lever faucet for connecting to the water outlet tube and the spray gun, and a diverter valve is mounted in the chamber that can be changed automatically according to the change of the hydraulic pressure of the spray gun, thereby users can cut off the water outlet tube when opening the spray gun without operating any changing member, contrarily, when closing the spray gun the water will be discharged from the water outlet tube.
Since the diverter valve is mounted in the lever faucet, the above-mentioned lever faucet is difficult to assemble and high cost, and the diverter valve cannot be cleaned and changed easily when it is accumulated with impurities or damaged after a long period of use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.